


It Hurts

by Notreadytotry



Series: softyeol [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, married au, softyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notreadytotry/pseuds/Notreadytotry
Summary: Marriage has it's ups and downs. But, when an issue has been building up, it's harder to find the will to go back uphill.





	1. The beginning of a downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Chanbaek has been married for 6 months.  
> I try to have baekhyun come across that he does love chanyeol very much but he's a little airheaded when it comes to matters of the heart so he doesn't notice how much he's hurting him until it gets close to being too late. I am planning on having some sort of cheating in later chapters but not on Baek's part, and it won't REALLY be cheating so I'm not going to tag it. But be warned since this is mostly angst.

When Chanyeol agreed to marry Baekhyun, the latter was elated.

Moving into a new apartment together was a dream come true for both of them.

Sadly, dreams are just that. Dreams. You have to wake up at some point right?

 

Baekhyun enjoyed his fun. The club, his ideal setting and when they married they both knew this wasn't going to change. Chanyeol wasn't the prudish type either and accompanied Baek on his outings. What Chanyeol didn't account for, was the unchanging flirtiness in Baekhyun's character. But yet, he's always been this way so Chanyeol should've really not expected the ring sitting on his finger to change anything. Still, having your husband shamelessly flirt with anyone with a nice ass and pair of legs while you're sitting right next to them is a real blow to your pride. What's even worse is seeing the other person flirt back even while your husband's ring is shining so brightly, reflected by the club's lights. 

You would think people would have enough decency to not flirt with a married man. Wait no scratch that- you would think a married man would have enough decency to not flirt with others and still be so quick to tells you he loves you before you two go to sleep. 

 

Baekhyun hasn't gone past flirting though. At least he has some sort of limit.

 

But how is Chanyeol not supposed to hurt when seeing the love of his life give all his attention to someone else- lust after someone else- think anyone else but Chanyeol himself is the most handsome...

 

It didn't hurt this much at the start, Chanyeol thought, oh its Baek being Baek he'll get over this, but after 6 months of marriage nothing has changed. 

'Does he even love me?'

The moment a person in a supposedly committed relationship starts questioning the other's love for them is when it all goes downhill.

This is why after seeing his husband stare at another man's ass walking away for the 5th time this night alone, Chanyeol has had enough.

 

"Baekkie, I think I'm going home, I don't feel well," he says giving his husband the puppy dog eyes he knows he can't resist.

"But Channie we just got here," whines the other, tugging at his husband's sleeve as Chanyeol makes a move to get up.

"Baek if you want to stay for a while more don't let me hold you back, I'm just tired and I wanna go home.." 

Baekhyun gives his husband an understanding look before releasing his sleeve and getting up himself. 

"I'm taking you home then, I don't want you driving while sleepy"

 

As they make their way out the club a man comes up to them. He's wearing skin tight leather pants with a well ironed white shirt, his blond hair combed in a comma style, showing off his sharp eyes and sharper features. Not to mention this guy is almost as tall as Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun always had a type. 

 

"Leaving already Baek?" No one is supposed to call him that except Chanyeol, "I was just gonna ask you to dance," the man says with a smile.

"Maybe next time Sehun, gotta get Channie home," Baekhyun gives him a sad smile to go with that apology.

"Maybe next time you can just come by yourself, your Chanyeol doesn't seem to like clubbing too much huh?" Sehun says this with a laugh as if he was just joking. As if he hadn't asked Chanyeol's husband to abandon him while ha has his fun with Baek. All of this feels like a stab to the heart and Chanyeol can feel the drinks he had earlier coming back up.

 

He needs to leave. He needs to leave now.

 

"I'll wait in the car Baek," he runs out, feeling Baekhyun's eyes follow him out but, as he turns around giving his husband one last look, the man is already making his way to the dance floor with Sehun. Hurt, he leaves the club, eyes glossy, heart broken. Too broken to even apologize as he knocks shoulders with a smaller man.

 

Not noticing the small man's owl eyes see him run into his car in pity.


	2. To The Moon And Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baek's side of the story.

Asking Chanyeol to marry him was one of the most stressful things Baekhyun has gone through.

Moving in with him was the happiest day of his life. 

 

Contrary to popular belief Chanyeol was his first love. Sure he may have fooled around with others before he met his Channie that one fateful day in college, but it was the first time his heart beat that fast and hard against his ribs. 

His Channie was one of many men he knew that would fit as his "ideal type". Tall, Handsome, deep voice. But no one and nothing can ever compare to Chanyeol's smile, his laugh, his big round puppy dog eyes, his adorable yoda-like ears he likes to bite when things get frisky.   
His Channie was perfect. How did Baek get so lucky?

 

Still old habits die hard. 

 

Clubbing has been his #1 favorite activity for years. He loves the loud music, the people, the drinks. It's all exciting and a rush to be honest. 

And even though it's shameful to admit now that he has the man of his dreams snatched up, he loves the attention he can get by wearing skinny jeans and low cut shirts. He loves the looks strangers give him as if he was the most delicious meal they can never have a bite of.

 

And they can't because he belongs to his Channie.

 

When Chanyeol told him he wanted to go home it was kind of a bummer. So many good looking people were at the club today so it would be a waste to go home early. 

Yet seeing Channie so tired and the thought of him driving in this state and maybe getting into an accident and maybe dy- No No No, he can't lose his Chanyeollie, he has to make sure he gets home safe and gets the sleep his baby deserves. Hot people be damned Chanyeol is his first and topmost priority. 

 

Still, when Oh Sehun and his fine ass asked him to dance damn how does one say no. Plus Chanyeol gave the go ahead and said he'll wait in the car so one dance won't hurt? Right?

 

Hearing Sehun say he should come without Chan though? 

Ugh how does he even suggest Baekhyun going somewhere fun without his Chan-chan? No no, Baek likes to have fun but he likes to share his fun with Chan most of all. There's no Baek without Chan and no Chan without Baek. 

 

And so he lets Chan go and makes his way to the dance floor, Sehun behind him staring at his ass. 

As they dance he can feel Sehun's dick grinding on his ass and damn that feels so good. Knowing he's wanted like this still. Plus Sehun's dick feels huge against him and fuck he's horny now. Sehun turns him around and now both their crotches are rubbing against eachother.

 

The Song changes.

 

He steps away from Sehun and gives him a goodbye. 

 

"You know if you want we could go to the bathroom and have some quick alone time," the tall man whispers in his ear, and while tempting, he hasn't forgotten about his poor, Channie. 

The babe must be asleep in the car right now. That must be uncomfortable, his neck could cramp up oh no. 

"Sorry I have a husband to get back to," he says leaning up and giving Sehun's ear lobe a lick and feeling a hand squeeze his ass. Flirting is so fun. 

 

After that he leaves the club and makes his way towards his car, a little pep in his step, and gets in. 

Yup he was right, on the passenger seat lies a sleeping Chanyeol, neck in a weird and uncomfortable position. Baekhyun's heart coos at seeing his beautiful husband's sleepy pout on his lips. 

"Baby, wake up common, put on your seat belt we're going home," he whispers to his giant shaking his shoulder slightly. Having to wake Chanyeol up at any point is always hard for him since seeing his babe all curled up and snoring slightly always gives his heart tiny palpitations. 

Chanyeol's brown eyes open slowly and once they asses the situation he puts on his seat belt and goes to sleep once more, facing the window. 

Baekhyun doesn't even notice the tear tracks staining his precious husband's cheeks, and drives them home. 

 

 

Arriving at their apartment complex, Baek takes the seat belt off of Chanyeol and carries him inside bridal style, not having the heart to wake the angel up again. This is for nothing because after he lays him down on their bed, as he comes back, having already taken most of chanyeol's clothes off and having changed into his own pajamas in the bathroom, he sees Chanyeol's almond eyes staring straight at him.

He slides in behind chanyeol on the bed and attempts to spoon the giant.

"Baby go back to sleep, I know how tired you are," he says kissing his husband's temple, while wrapping his arms around the taller's waist. Effort wasted as Chanyeol turns around, facing him, and snuggles into the tiny man's chest, making himself smaller than he truly is.

 

A silence echoes the room as Baek looks down at his sweetheart, gives him a small smile, and combs his fingers through Chan's hair. He was about to close his eyes and drift off as he hears a tiny voice, almost inaudible, coming from his husband. 

 

"Babe, you love me right?" 

 

 

Baekhyun's heart stops for a minute. Why is his precious angel even asking him this? Has he ever given Chanyeol a reason to doubt his love for him? No that can't be it.

 

He looks down only to find his husband's almond eyes staring up at him, looking at him with a hint of insecurity he has never seen there before. 

 

Baekhyun slowly moves Chanyeol's hair away from his forehead and plants a tiny and soft kiss on it. 

 

"I love you to the moon and back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm trying to show how much Baek loves Chanyeol and yet is oblivious to how much he's hurting him. Baek hasn't had previous relationships before Chanyeol outside of fuck buddies or short term ones so he doesn't really have enough experience in actual love enough to know how much the thing he does hurt his partner. I hope that message comes across. 
> 
> Also soft yeol is the best yeol.


	3. Undeserving no good son of a -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ksoo's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I really wanted to write about what's going through an outsiders head

Kyungsoo has just started working as a bartender this week.

Why bartending? He's not exactly a "social" person. He doesn't enjoy having a bunch of drunk people yelling at him or trying to pick him up and cat calling him. So why this?

Easy. A quick buck. 

Being an aspiring writer doesn't really pay the bills and his lease is coming up soon. Plus he gets to people watch. 

Some might say it's stupid but he gets payed well enough so he thinks it's worth it.

After being at a job like this for a week you start to notice things. You start better approximating when someone is too drunk and should be denied drinks, when someone is suffering from heartbreak, you start noticing who regulars the club, who is there to just try a taste of the nightlife. It's interesting.

Lately he's been noticing a certain couple. A tall guy and a short guy who, based by the rings on their fingers, must be married.  
The short one is very cute, promiscuous it seems. He's always wearing some skin tight outfit that just screams of self confidence.   
The tall one catches Kyunsoo's attention. He looks out of place almost. Cute wide eyes, adorably large ears, a total baby face. He looks like the type which would rather stay home, curled on the couch, watching Disney movies with his loved one than to be in a place like this. Yet there's something handsome about him that contrasts his (at first glance) cute image.

What Kyungsoo notices the most about then , he almost wished he didn't, is the fact that the adorable tall one seems to be pushed to the side? Forgotten almost, by his lover? 

Now, he really shouldn't be making such assumptions about someone else's relationship, what does he know? Maybe they have a great and caring marriage outside the club? He hasn't been in a relationship for about a year who is he to judge?

Kyungsoo can't help but pity the taller one. 

 

Let's not call it a crush, but it's a crush. 

 

How sinful, having a crush on a married man you haven't talked too and have only seen for a week in your whole life. 

But common, he's cute, handsome, under appreciated, just Kyungsoo's type. 

He wasn't going to do anything about it though, who is he to meddle in others life? Plus, Kyungsoo would rather choke on his own typewriter than be a home wrecker.

 

Okay maybe that's a little extreme and physically impossible but you get the point.

 

That goes out the window though when he sees the small one let cute tall and handsome walk away while he goes dancing with another man. 

And yikes grinding on someone while your husband pitifully makes his way to your car, Kyungsoo swears be saw him crying when they accidentally bumped shoulders, while he went to go get some glasses off a table near the bar. 

 

Oh no double yikes Kyungsoo really didn't need to see the other guy grab a married man's ass like that.

 

Poor giant, Kyungsoo would never treat him like this.   
Record scratch hold up what's he doing thinking something like that, Kyungsoo is NOT a home wrecker

 

Oh whatever, we all know yoda eared man deserves better and the short bartender can only hope he realizes that on his own and leaves that stupid, no good, undeserving, cheating son of a bitc-

"Kyungsoo your shift is over"


	4. strike one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0

It's been a week since "The Incident" as Chanyeol liked to refer to it as in his head.

The weekend arrives once again and with that, comes a Baek who's once again ready to club and party the night away. Chanyeol hasn't mentioned The Incident to him once because, well, he's insecure and afraid. I mean, Chanyeol is just Chanyeol right? Who is he to deny his gorgeous husband some fun? Baekhyun deserves to be happy in his own way without Chanyeol holding him back. Of course if Chanyeol were to bring up his discomfort, Baekhyun would just say fuck you and go out anyways, find himself a new lover, demand a divorce, leave him a starving artist on the streets and oh no here comes the feelings again. No he can't cry. Big boys don't cry over hypothetical scenarios they make in their heads that have no way of becoming true. Chanyeol knows his Baekkie loves him lots and lots.

Right?

Still, the fear of being thrown aside is there, ever so persistent.   
That's how he finds himself once again at that stupid club watching his husband happily chatting with that stupid Oh Sehun, drowning a glass of beer.   
Chanyeol's not an idiot, he knows Baekhyun is way out of his league, he knows it's only a matter of time before the smaller one realizes this himself and throws him to the curb.   
Only thinking of being thrown away by his most precious person has his eyes brimming with unshed tears and so with a trembling voice, he stands up, excuses himself, and makes his way to the bathroom.

There, he leans against the sink and lets the tears flow. He can't stop them now, it's like a faucet has opened and jammed itself.   
He takes one look in the mirror and the tears come out faster and heavier than before. Why would Baekhyun ever want this giant crybaby when he can have sex-on-legs type men like Sehun? Chanyeol isn't special, he's just Chanyeol. Even when he tries to dress up to attempt to stand with his husband, he still looks and feels undeserving of such a beauty.

His body starts shaking and the sobs come out louder and heavier as he starts to become lost on his own thoughts.   
When has Baekhyun given him a real reason for doubting his love? Chanyeol knows he's overreacting but this only makes him feel worse. Baekhyun deserves someone confident, who carries himself with pride and doesn't sob his heart out in a club bathroom at 12:54am like a coward.   
But there's no stopping it now, Chanyeol is too far gone. His face is red his eyes all teary, snot coming out of his nose, the perfect wreck. He sinks to his knees at a corner of the bathroom despite how disgusting it may be. He's already disgusting enough crying over something worthless and insignificant, pitying himself. 

He doesn't even hear the bathroom door opening and footsteps making his way towards him. 

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you okay?"  
Chanyeol looks up to see wide eyes staring back at him with worry. A man he has a vague memory of crouching in front of him.

"Are you alright sir? Can you stand? No wait nevermind, of course you're not okay, common I'll help you get up."  
As the man stands, Chanyeol can see he's shorter than his presence makes him out to be. The guy helps Chanyeol get back up on his feet and helps him make his way over to the sink again and helps him wash his face a bit. Chanyeol didn't even notice how tipsy he was.

"I'm Kyungsoo, the bartender, are you here alone or is there someone to take you home?"  
"I'm with my hu-husband," he manages to stutter out having finally stopped his crying fit.

He thinks the bartender mumbled something under his breath but thinks nothing of it. 

"Come on I'll help you find him then."

Huh, the barte- Kyungsoo has a nice smile

\---  
What's taking Chanyeol so long???   
He's so tired of hearing Sehun brag about his company like common why is he not getting the hint that he is not getting in his pants damnit???  
Maybe if he wasn't happily married, but he is and he loves his husband very much so no thank you.  
He's about done hearing Sehun tell about how his company just reached a new milestone in blah blah blah blah blah..  
He's really worried about Chanyeol right now what's taking him so long in the bathroom???

Baekhyun starts to get up from his desk in order to go check on his husband when he sees the man himself walking out, but he's not alone. He's leaning on a short, (kinda good looking if you think about it), dark haired man. His arm is wrapped around his shoulder while the other man's arm is wrapped around his precious husbands waist. 

Now, Baekhyun isn't usually the jealous type but this scene is a bit alarming. It's not everyday that he sees Chanyeol touching someone else so familiarly, he's always been the shy type. Not that he isn't expecting Channie to grab attention here and there, his husband is very handsome and has a cute, sweet, boy next door charm that shouldn't be underestimated.  
But yet seeing something like this, so rare, incites feelings in Baekhyun that are normally dormant. 

And so, Baekhyun marches up to them, ignoring Sehun and his boring office talk. 

As he gets closer he notices Chanyeol's puffy, red eyes, and red nose. An instant red flag that his Channie has been crying, and no matter how pretty he looks when he does, Baekhyun's heart and gut twist at the thought of his baby upset enough to cry. Much less in a club bathroom. 

"Channie?! Are you ok? Baby were you crying?" Worry is heavy in his voice as he starts to take in the rest of Chanyeol's appearance. His now wrinkled blouse, and the way he's swaying back and forth is a sign that he isn't even completely sober. He really hates seeing Chanyeol in this state, even more out in public. If Chanyeol decided he wanted to cry so bad and drown his sorrows, whatever they may be, in alcohol, he rather Chanyeol do it in the comfort of their home, where he can snuggle the pain away. 

"Are you just gonna stand there and question him or are you gonna help?" A voice brings him out of his thoughts to find the black haired guy glaring at him. 

"O-oh! right!" He quickly takes Chanyeol into his arms and holds him close patting his hair as he feels the giant man start to fall asleep in his embrace.   
Sigh, if only they were home and he could cuddle him close and help him forgot all his worries. Pepper his cute face with little kisses and watch movies and drink hot chocolate with him until he felt better. 

"You really should start taking care of your husband," once again the same voice snaps him out of his fantasy. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Excuse Baekhyun for getting a little offended, but is this guy implying he doesn't take care of His Channie?

"I'm just saying, instead of going around, coming onto any thing with an ass, maybe you should start to notice your husband a bit more. Maybe then it wouldn't be some stranger that finds him crying in the bathroom."

This takes Baekhyun back. So what if he flirts around? That doesn't mean he doesn't love Chanyeol any less! If anything, it shows that no matter who he has a little fun with at the club doesn't matter, because he'll always come home to his Chanyeollie.  
Before he could get a chance to reply, what he assumes is the bartender based on his outfit and nametag leaves him. 

With a huff, he puts Chanyeol in the nearest chair, and then crouches down and settles him onto his back piggy back style, and takes him to their car.  
Chanyeol is dead asleep on the drive home and stays asleep even after Baekhyun has changed their clothes, and deposited both of them on the bed. 

Baekhyun lies facing Chanyeol and takes a moment to admire his handsome features. The soft cheeks, long eyelashes, plump lips, and adorable ears are some of his favourite parts of this man  
Not to mention his sweet, caring, patient personality.   
Baekhyun might not know a lot about relationships, but he does know Chanyeol must care for him a whole lot to put up with him. 

In moments like these, he feels so grateful to have Chanyeol in his life.

The moment is ruined as he thinks back to what that bartender said, about him not caring enough. 

He does care! He loves Chanyeol! So much!!

Though the guy did have a point. What kind of husband is he when he can't even tell if his partner is going through something?  
The jealousy comes back and settles in his stomach again as he thinks about how the guy was holding His Husband. 

He might not be the best spouse, but he's so selfish, he can't imagine- doesn't want to imagine anyone else being better for Chanyeol than himself. If Chanyeol were to ever want to leave him- for whatever reason god knows, he doesn't think he could do it. 

He raises his hand up to stroke Chanyeol's cheek, the latter still in deep sleep, as Baekhyun rubs his cheek with his thumb. 

"I love you so much," he whispers and leans in to give Chanyeol a soft kiss on his forehead. He then snuggles closer to Chanyeol and hides his face in the tall man's chest, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so slow at writing TT TT
> 
> I have an idea of where i want this to go but idk how to get there. I think I'm starting to find a way tho >:)


End file.
